cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Narukami
"Narukami" (なるかみ Narukami) is a clan from the Dragon Empire. They were first introduced in Trial Deck 6: Resonance of Thunder Dragon. They focus on field-control effects such as high power during the late game, retiring the opponent's rearguards, and preventing the opponent's front-row rearguards from intercepting. Toshiki Kai used the Narukami clan for the entirety of Season 2 of the anime after the Kagero clan (along with the Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin clans) was sealed away. He continued to use this clan until early Season 3, when he switched to Link Joker. Naoki Ishida also used the Narukami clan in Season 3, focusing on the Eradicators. Sets containing Narukami cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits (23 cards) *Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (9 cards) *Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (19 cards) *Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed (9 cards) *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (11 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (10 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 6: Resonance of Thunder Dragon *Trial Deck 9: Eradicator of the Empire *Trial Deck 15: Brawler of Friendship Starter Sets *Starter Set 2012 Red Races Unique Races *Thunder Dragon Shared Races *Demon *Dragonman *Elf *Flame Dragon *High Beast *Human *Noble *Sylph *Winged Dragon *Zombie Sub-clans *Dungaree *Eradicators List of Narukami cards Grade 0 *Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu (Human) *Demonic Dragon Nymph, Seiobo (Heal) (Dragonman) *Deity Sealing Kid, Soh Koh (Demon) *Djinn of the Thunder Break (Demon) *Dragon Dancer, Catharina (Stand) (Human) *Eradicator, Blade Hang Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Blue Gem Carbuncle (Draw) (High Beast) *Eradicator, Dragon Mage (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Eradicator, First Thunder Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Spy-eye Wyvern (Stand) (Winged Dragon) *Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle (Critical) (High Beast) *Exorcist Mage, Dan Dan (Zombie) *Exorcist Mage, Koh Koh (Human) *Exorcist Mage, Lin Lin (Stand) (Human) *Flag of Raijin, Corposant (Sylph) *Lizard Soldier, Saishin (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Sishin (Dragonman) *Malevolent Djinn (Critical) (Demon) *Mischievous Girl, Kyon-she (Draw) (Zombie) *Old Dragon Mage (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Sacred Spear Eradicator, Pollux (Critical) (Human) *Spark Edge Dracokid (Critical) (Thunder Dragon) *Spark Kid Dragoon (Human) *Spiritual Sphere Eradicator, Nata (Demon) *Stone Bullet Eradicator, Houki (Human) *Wishing Djinn (Demon) *Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo (Heal) (Dragonman) *Yellow Gem Carbuncle (Critical) (High Beast) *Zephyr Kid, Hayate (Stand) (Demon) *Zephyr Eradicator, Hayate (Stand) (Demon) Grade 1 *Ceremonial Bonfire Eradicator, Castor (Sylph) *Certain Kill Eradicator, Ouei (Human) *Conquering Eradicator, Dokkasei (Human) *Desert Gunner, Raien (Human) *Djinn of the Lightning Spark (Demon) *Dragon Dancer, Agatha (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Agnes (Human) *Dragon Dancer, RaiRai (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Stormy (Human) *Dragon Monk, Ginkaku (Demon) *Dust Storm Eradicator, Toko (Human) *Eradicator, Demolition Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji (Demon) *Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld (Winged Dragon) *Exorcist Demonic Dragon, Indigo (Thunder Dragon) *Exorcist Mage, Roh Roh (Human) *Lightning Fist Eradicator, Dui (Thunder Dragon) *Lightning of Hope, Helena (Sylph) *Lightning Sword Wielding Exorcist Knight (Human) *Lizard Soldier, Riki (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Ryoshin (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Yowsh (Dragonman) *Partner Edge Dragoon (Human) *Photon Bomber Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Red River Dragoon (Human) *Resonance Hammer Wielding Exorcist Knight (Human) *Rising Phoenix (High Beast) *Stealth Fighter (Demon) *Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki (Human) *Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen (Thunder Dragon) *Wyvern Guard, Guld (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Zaroos (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Supply Unit (Winged Dragon) Grade 2 *Assassin Sword Eradicator, Susei (Human) *Blood Axe Dragoon (Human) *Brightjet Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brightlance Dragoon (Human) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda (Thunder Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Majila (Dragonman) *Desert Gunner, Shiden (Human) *Djinn of the Lightning Flare (Demon) *Double Gun Eradicator, Hakusho (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Julia (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Veronica (Human) *Dragon Monk, Ensei (Human) *Dragon Monk, Kinkaku (Demon) *Dragonic Deathscythe (Thunder Dragon) *Dusty Plasma Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Saucer Cannon Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Fiendish Sword Eradicator, Cho-Ou (Demon) *Hex Cannon Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Homing Eradicator, Rochishin (Dragonman) *Iron Fan Eradicator, Nirrti (Demon) *Lightning Blade Eradicator, Jeem (Demon) *Plasma Scimitar Dragoon (Human) *Recklessness Dragon (Manga only) *Shieldblade Dragoon (Human) *Storm Bring Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan (Human) *Thousand Name Wyvern Knight (Human) *Thunder Spear Wielding Exorcist Knight (Human) *Thunderstorm Dragoon (Human) *Whirlwind Axe Wielding Exorcist Knight (Human) Grade 3 *Armor Break Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Barrage Eradicator, Zion (Human) *Black Celestial Maiden, Kali (Noble) *Breakthrough Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Crimson Lightning Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Demon Conquering Dragon, Dungaree "Unlimited" (Thunder Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Sandila (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Vasuki (Dragonman) *Demonic Sword Eradicator, Raioh (Demon) *Discharging Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Djinn of the Lightning Flash (Demon) *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion (Thunder Dragon) *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" (Thunder Dragon) *Dreadcharge Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Ignition Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Spark Horn Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Tempest Bolt Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Яeverse" (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Gravity Bolt Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Great Composure Dragon (Manga only) *Lord of the Demonic Winds, Vayu (Noble) *Martial Arts General, Daim (Human) *Plasmabite Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Riot General, Gyras (Human) *Roaring Thunder Bow, Zafura (Human) *Rumble Gun Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree (Thunder Dragon) *Thunder Break Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Turbulence Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Vajra Emperor, Indra (Noble) *Voltage Claw Dragon (Thunder Dragon) Trivia *Narukami in Japanese means "Thunder God." **Many of the Narukami units use lightning-based attacks. Category:Narukami